Sensors which enable different parameters to be sensed are known. For example some parameters may be sensed by a variable capacitor arrangement while other parameters may be sensed by a variable resistance arrangement. It may be useful to integrate such sensors into a single apparatus to enable a single apparatus to detect more than one different parameter or user input.